powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Truth™/Izayoi Faycott
Izayoi Faycott is a ninja descendant and is acquainted with Sasuke. In spite of this, it apparently took her half a year to set out for her journey to find him after becoming troubled by the disappearing prestige of the ninja and the decline of the Saiai and Sarutobi alike, wanting to create a ninja that is "large, virtuous and high-class". Information Appearance Izayoi is of normal weight and height with a medium bust and has black hair with some brown around the bangs with ornate hairpins of various colors with beads in them. She has a lace glove on one arm and glittering nail art on both hands. She wears a type of sandals with thin straps stretched up to around her knees, along with a piece of metal shackle around one ankle. She has pale skin due to her Japanese heritage. She is athletic and she has strong and defined muscles despite her weight (she is heavier than she looks), as a third-grade Dan and the fourth-best karate champion in the inter-high school championships; she is also a high ranking kunoichi. She also has a cute childish look and is often seen with an embarrassed expression, especially when around her cousin. She wears a bright green mini-yukata and her dazzling thighs were completely bared and the left arm was sleeveless up to the shoulder for some reason. The wide obi was made of a transparent material and the yukata itself bared her midriff to match. She had two thin leather belts wrapped around over the obi and, on top of all that, she used a long chain as a decoration. When she is not on any missions, she is commonly seen wearing the standard school uniform without a tie, with an open collar and no undershirt. She usually has a one-strap backpack on. Her three sizes are as follow 85-61-88 Personality Izayoi can be described as being ditzy, especially when it comes to ninja things, becoming nervous when her authenticity as a ninja comes into question. However, she possesses a certain level of cunning that compensates for her lack of ninja ability once using various kinds of subterfuge. In spite of this, she is serious in her goal and is even willing to bear Sasuke's children if it meant restoring the "pure lines" of the ninjas, the Sarutobi and Saiai clans, though her willingness to even die for this goal is also not how a ninja traditionally acts, and is more akin to the samurai bushido code. She has a polite way of speaking, and adds honorifics to the end of a person's name. Background Powers Ninjutsu- She is a very talented ninja *Unrestricted Movement- *Peak Human Condition- *Peak Human Combat- *Ninja Magic- *Poisoning Intuition- *Seduction Intuition- *Flash Step- *Disguise Mastery- *Escape Artistry- Clothing Combat- She uses her yukatas sleeves in tandem with her fighting. Gun Kata- Super Fecundity- Dummy Out- Trap Tactics- Medical Training- *Anatomical Intuition- Equipment Part as a ninja is the use of equpiment for operations. For the Saiai ninjas, seemingly mundane things can be used as something useful, even extending to the clothes they were. Most prominently, Izayoi's clothes have a reagent added to their clothes that can detect objects (it changes color) that have been added into them. Plasma Blade: A pair of short laser swords with straight blade (similar to a Ninjatō). Enhanced Marksmanship- Microphone and radio - Using a small microphone connected by cables in her clothes to a radio, she is able to contact her comrades. Security buzzer and camera - Located upon the shoulder strap of her backup. Garden trowel-type Kunai - Standard fare for a ninja, the kunai, which has its roots from digging the digging tools, probably useful for concealment. Powerful flashlight - A powerful flashlight located in a spare equipment hanging from the bottom of the backpack. It is a flashlight that produces a powerful light,which can temporarily blind an opponent. Shuriken - Standard fare of for a ninja, they are most likely projectile weapons, though no more information is provided. Water cannon - Izayoi hides a water cannon under her skirt, which can fire liquid red pepper. Metal sheets - Concealed within her socks, Izayoi had metal sheets the size of nail clippers with both ends pointed. They were meant to be projectile weapons, though can be used as floor hazards, as well it can be used as stabbing weapons. Alcohol - Izayoi has an alcoholic drink on her person, and is primarily used to throw pursuing dogs off her trail. Paper - Izayoi has paper with her. In the chaos of Nitro City, she uses the paper to create a paper airplane, to determine the location of her allies. Sling - A sling to throw rocks using centrifugal forces, it is hinted though it is never actually shown. Abilities She is a trained kunoichi, and is very pragmatic when it comes to fighting. She uses her yukata well in her fights, using it as distraction like in her battle with Sarutobi, as well as using her body as well, as when she used on her cousin to distract him. In the beginning she uses a handgun, rationalizing that ninjas in history have always adopted contemporary weapons. After her big sister expressed her dismay in using a modern weapon, she later refuses to use a handgun, as it is apparently not "ninja-like." She later makes use of the Kusarigama (鎖鎌 lit. "Chain-scythe"?), and uses it well, not only making use of the sickle or scythe, but using the chain for both attack and defense as well as for entrapment, in conjunction with centrifugal movements as well as trickery and deception. Despite this, it is not a traditional ninja weapon as it stands out too much. She is a genin, the lowest rank of a ninja, though as her actions in the chaos of Nitro City shows, she is very skilled, especially when working in teams. Her appearance is applied in her strategy, making herself as the center of attention, and creating a blind spot, allowing her comrades to employ their own tricks, making her role in teams crucial. Relationships Suzuka Kimura- Hitomi Kliesen- Kirie Agria- Limits Trivia Category:Blog posts